


Shattered

by BerthaDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerthaDarling/pseuds/BerthaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted a name. He didn't have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for quite a long time and I finally decided to do something with it. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel. Just playing. Not for profit.

The museum lights were dim and his hat cast shadows over his face. It was dark. That was good. People were walking behind him. Kids stared at the pictures and pulled parents after them. Nobody paid him any attention. That was good. His eyes were on the plaque in front of him. He read the information fast looking for a anything that agreed with the voices inside him. He focused on the words and tuned out the rest. He was alone. Alone was good.

Someone touched his arm.

Instinct told him to attack. He whirled. Green eyes behind clean white glasses. Dark red hair loose around shoulders. Carefully lacquered nails slipping from his jacket. His fist smashing her face. Glass cracking. Gently curled hair flying out as she fell. Face crumbling under his hand. Bones breaking and blood spurting out.

“Excuse me.” The woman smiled. He blinked. He hadn't hit her. He hadn't moved. “Excuse me, I think you dropped this.” She held out her hand, a black glove in her palm. His left one clenched, still in its glove. The other glove had dropped.

He reached out and grabbed the glove. Her smile got bigger. He waited for her to move on. She didn't. He nodded and turned away from her.

“Are your hands cold?” She was still talking. He turned back. “Mine get chilly pretty quickly, but usually not this time of year.” She paused and looked at him. He stared back at her. He wanted her to stop. He wanted her to leave. He wanted her to turn around and walk away. His metal hand clenched around the glove. She was still there. She was still looking at him.

Her eyes dropped. Her mouth opened in a little laugh. “I'm just happy it’s getting warmer.” Her eyes came back up. “My name is Kate.” She thrust her hand towards him. He flinched but didn't back away. Her hand was open. She wanted him to do something. He brought his right hand up slowly and she grabbed it. She shook it up and down twice. Her grip was strong even if her skin was soft. He hadn't held a hand like this. It was strange. She pulled her hand away. “And you are?”

She wanted a name. He didn't have a name. He didn't know what to do.

He shifted away from her. His human hand slapped back against the plaque behind him. The plaque that held information about a man who was supposed to be him. His mouth opened. “James.” It wasn't right. It was too quiet. It was too soft. And she didn't hear it. It wasn't him, but she wanted a name. “James.” He tried again.

She laughed. He hair shook as she pointed a display behind her. “James? Like Captain America’s friend, right?” No. He wasn't a friend.

He nodded.

“Well maybe I’ll see you around sometime James.” She was walking away. She was leaving and now he didn't know if he actually wanted her to. He didn't know if he wanted anything. She was by the door. Her head turned. She stopped for a moment. Her hand came up and waved. “See you.”

His human hand flinched. He raised it. He didn't know why. She didn't see. She was gone. He was alone.


End file.
